clubspongebobfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Unikitty Power Hour/transcript
The sun rises on the Unikingdom, and Unikitty gets up and sings her morning song. Unikitty: Oooohhh What a beautiful da-a-ay! Good morning Lil’ bro! Puppycorn: Mornin’ Sis! Unikitty: Morning Hawkodile! Hawkodile: Good morning Princess! Just doing my morning workout! Unikitty: Good morning Richard! Richard: Morning Princess. Unikitty: Lovely day is it? Richard: Yeah. Today we have to- Unikitty: Okay baiii! *leaves to see Dr. Fox* Richard: *groans* Unikitty: Good morning Dr. Fox! Dr. Fox: Good morning Unikitty! I’m just working on a new invention! Unikitty: Ooooo... What is it? Dr. Fox: It’s a dimension traveler. You get to travel through many different dimensions. Look, I’ll show you. Dr fox flips through many other shows like Gumball, Ok Ko, Adventure Time, TTG, Summer Camp Island, ECT. Dr. Fox: Cool right? Unikitty: Amazing! Can’t wait to see it work! See ya later! Dr. Fox: Alright! Bye! Man, I wonder if I’ll actually use this thing... A few hours later, Unikitty is walking in the gardens of the Unikingdom, when Master Frown suddenly shows up. Unikitty: Master Frown?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!? MF: Oh nothing... Totally not here to invade the kingdom. Unikitty: Invade?? MF: *activates giant robot* HAHAHAHAHA Puppycorn: Sis? What’s going on?!? Hawkodile: It’s Master Frown! Dr. Fox: And he has a giant robot!! Puppycorn: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!!! Richard: Well, I bet Dr. Fox has an answer. Dr. Fox: Yes, to my lab! The gang runs to Dr. Fox’s lab. Puppycorn: Wow, what is that? Dr. Fox: It’s my newest invention, the Dimension Traveler. We are just gonna stick with whatever dimension it chooses. The invention ends up selecting the Pacific Ocean. Richard: Underwater? Aren’t we all gonna drown? Hawkodile: Unless we get helmets. Dr. Fox: I have them just in case. Now put them on. Dr. Fox quickly passes out helmets. Unikitty: Dr. Fox are you sure this is safe? Dr. Fox: I’m positive. Unikitty: Yaay! Dr. Fox: Alright everybody, on the count of 3, we’ll jump in. Ready? 1... 2... All: 3! *jumps in* They all fall to the ground safely in the deep blue sea. Puppycorn: Where are we? Richard: We’re underwater Puppycorn. Puppycorn: OH NO! I DON’T WANNA DROWN! Unikitty: Lil’ bro relax. We have helmets remember? Puppycorn: Oh right. But how will we get home? Dr. Fox: We’ll just have to wait after the whole thing blows over. Remember, we’re here for our saftey. Hawkodile: Hey. it looks like there’s some civilization down here. They all see they have landed at the Bikini Bottom. Unikitty: It looks like we’re in a town called the Bikini Bottom. Puppycorn: Bikini Bottom? Well that sounds like a very weird name for a town... But I guess it fits... Uniktty: Hmm... Hey look! A pineapple! Richard: Umm... Why? Dr. Fox: It appears to be a house. Puppycorn: I don’t like Pineapples. Richard: Maybe the person in that home can help us. Dr. Fox: Let’s go ask. They walk up to the Pineapple, and right before Unikitty could knock, a voice is heard from inside. SpongeBob: I’M READY!!! The person opens the door, and he appears to be a Sponge. SpongeBob: Woah! Some visitors! Who are you guys anyway? Unikitty: Oh.. Um.. My name is Princess Unikitty! Puppycorn: And my name is Prince Puppycorn! Dr. Fox: And I’m Dr. Fox! Hawkodile: I’m Hawkodile, I’m ready for everything! Richard: And I’m Richard... and you are...? Spongebob: And my name is Spongebob Squarepants! See... it says on my nametag. Unikitty: Umm.. Ok Spongebob... We’re just here to see if you can help us with something... Spongebob: Oh.. Um.. Sure.. Heheh... Just one second... Spongebob’s POV: Spongebob then shuts his door to get on the phone to call Patrick. Spongebob: Hey Patrick. Patrick: Hey Spongebob! What’s up? Spongebob: Patrick, you have to come see this. Patrick: Umm... Ok. Whatever it is I wanna see. *hangs up* Normal POV: Spongebob then opens the door back up. Spongebob: Ok guys, come on in! The gang enter Spongebob’s house. Puppycorn: Thanks for letting us stay with you until the whole thing blows over Spongebob! Spongebob: It’s my pleasure. Unikitty: It’s really a nice place here. Spongebob: Thanks! So, what’s going on? Unikitty: Well, we’re currently- Unikitty is interrupted by Patrick as he enters in the door. Patrick: So Spongebob, what did you call me over here fo- WOAH!!! What are those creatures?! I have never seen anything like them! The gang introduce themselves to Patrick. Patrick: Well, nice to meet you all! My name is Patrick, I live in the Rock over there. Puppycorn: You live in a rock? That reminds me when I was friends with a Rock. I don’t know why, but I was. Patrick: I had a pet rock. But I don’t know where he went. Puppycorn: .... Uh... Okay then. Gary: Meow? Spongebob: Oh yes! This is my pet snail Gary, he won’t bite. Unikitty: Aww... he’s so cute! Spongebob: Yeah I know! Spongebob then notices the time. Spongebob: OH NO! I’M LATE FOR WORK! Dr. Fox: You have a job? Spongebob: Yeah, my workplace isn’t too far. Say... would you guys like to come? UK gang: We’d love to! Patrick: I’d like to come too! I wanna know more about you guys. Spongebob, Patrick, and the UK gang then arrive at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob: Good Morning Krusty Crew! Squidward: Whatev- Squidward then falls out of the cashier boat and onto the ground out of surprise. Spongebob: Oh hey Squidward! Did you notice my new friends? Squidward: S-Spongebob... WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!? Spongebob: Oh, meet my new friends. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox. Hawkodile, and Richard. Squidward: Are they even from here? Richard: No. We come from the Unikingdom. Squidward: Unikingdom? That sounds like a dumb name. They all gasp (except Squidward, duh.) And Unikitty lets her rage side out. Unikitty: How dare you insult my HOOOOOOOMMEEE!!! Squidward crouches under the register of fright. Squidward: GAAAHH!! Look, I’m sorry ok? I take it back! Unikitty then calms down. She then looks at Spongebob, who is completely pale and has eyes of horror and is shaking. So is Patrick, who is also frightened. Unikitty: Oh no! I’m so sorry you had to see that guys! It’s just a side of me. Spongebob: Y-Y-You’re fine Unikitty... *shakes head to turn back to normal* I get angry like that sometimes also. Mr. Krabs then slams the door open. Mr. Krabs: What in tarnation is going on here? JUMPIN’ JELLYFISH!!! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!? Spongebob introduces them to Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Hmmm... Those don’t look like sea creatures me boy. Spongebob: That’s because they aren’t from here. Patrick: Yeah, they’re from the... Uhhhh... What’s the name again? Hawkodile: Unikingdom. Patrick: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! What’s a Unikingdom? They all facepalm except Richard, cause he doesn’t have hands. Richard: If only I had hands. Mr. Krabs: Well, since you’re new here. Welcome to the Bikini Bottom! My name is Eugene H. Krabs! I am the Boss, and owner of this restaurant you’re standing in right now. Unikitty: It’s a nice place you got here. Puppycorn: Do you serve Pizza? Mr. Krabs: Uhh... No. Puppycorn gives a shocked expression and passes out. Unikitty tries to revive him. Dr. Fox: Well, what do you serve. Spongebob: Well, we serve a food better than Pizza. Puppycorn wakes up. Puppycorn: NOTHING WILL BE BETTER THAN PIZZA. Spongebob: Well don’t say that, because when you try our world famous, ‘Krabby Patty’, your whole life will be much better! I made 5 for you already. C’mon, give it a try! They all take off their helmets and took a bite of their Krabby Patties. Unikitty: This... is... AMAAAZZZINNGGG!!! Puppycorn: How did I not see this coming? THIS IS BETTER THAN PIZZA! Dr. Fox: In all my years of research, I never thought I would find a food this good. Hawkodile: Now I feel more energized and more buff! HIYAH! Richard: Impressive. Spongebob: See, I knew you guys would love it! Dr. Fox: Say, how can we make these? Mr. Krabs: I can’t tell ya, it’s a secret. The UK gang let out an aww of disappointment. Sandy then walks into the Krusty Krab. Sandy: Well howdy Krusty Crew! What’s cooki- WHAT IN TARNATION?! What are those things? They don’t look like they’re from here! Unikitty: Cause we’re not. Sandy: Oh. Well who are you guys anyway? The UK gang introduce themselves to Sandy. Sandy: Well it’s a rootin’ tootin’ pleasure to meet y’all! My name is Sandy Cheeks! I come from Texas, and I love me from Science! Dr. Fox: WAIT A MINUTE! Did you say you... love science? Sandy: Yes I do! Dr. Fox: I HAVE FOUND MY NEW PARTNER *eyes fill with tears of happiness and hugs Sandy* Sandy: Aww.. shucks. Hey, after I grab a bite, you wanna come to my lab? Dr. Fox: YES! Please! Show me your experiments! Sandy orders a Krabby Patty and her and Dr. Fox both leave. Unikitty: See you later Dr. Fox! Hawkodile: Hey Spongebob, is there a gym in this place? I need to work on my muscles. Spongebob: Sure thing Hawkodile! Mr. Krabs: Better be back quick Spongebob, or yer Fired. Spongebob: EEP. Ay-Ey Captain! C’mon Hawk! Spongebob and Hawkodile rush to Larry’s Gym. Spongebob and Hawkodile arrive at the gym. Spongebob: Ok Hawk, here we are! Now you can walk yourself in, I gotta get back to work! Hawkodile: Thanks buddy. See ya around! Hawkodile then walks into the gym. Larry the Lobster then greets him in surprise. Larry: Hello there si- woah! How do you do there? You’re looking sweet and buff! What’s your name? Hawkodile: My name is Hawkodile. I come from the Unikingdom. Larry: The Unikingdom? Eh? What a nice sounding little town you live in. Hawkodile: Actually, it isn’t a town, it’s a country. The Kingdom part of the country is the capital. Larry: Wha??? Ok, enough talking. C’mon lemme show you around. And maybe we can do some lifting. You and I. Master Frown’s POV: Master Frown walks in a Ruined Unikingdom in his robot, looking for the gang. Master Frown: Ugh. Where are they? He goes into Dr. Fox’s lab, looking for them and noticed the portal. Master Frown: They went Underwater? How could they survive? BROCK! Come over here! Brock: Yeah man? Master Frown: Get a helmet on, we’re gonna go underwater. Brock: Aww man, I didn’t bring my swimsuit. Why didn’t you tell me? Master Frown: Let’s just go. Brock: Fine. Master Frown pulls out his safety helmets in his robot and they both put it on, and go in. They land safely. Master Frown: Gosh Dangit! My robot is rusting. Bad idea to bring this here. Brock: Let’s just walk around, maybe we’ll find them. They walk around Bikini Bottom, looking for Uniktty and the gang. They were walking for a little while... But then... ???: OWWWW. Master Frown has appeared to have squashed a tiny green, bean like creature. Master Frown: Sorry- I MEAN... Hah. Whoever you are you probably deserved that. Plankton: Wow. No need to be a jerk. Master Frown: Well, my name is Master Frown. I’m supposed to be mean, and make everybody UNhappy. Plankton: Huh... No wonder you’re rude. You’re a villain too... My name is Plankton. I may be tiny, but I’m more powerful than you think! My plot is to steal the Secret Krabby Patty Formula for Ugeine H. Krabs at the Krusty Krab and move it over to my business, the Chum Bucket! And just you wait and see... I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! *evil laugh* *Awkward Silence* Master Frown: You own a restaurant? Plankton: Yes... Would you like to come see it? Be careful though... It’s pretty messy in there... Master Frown: Umm... Sure I guess... C’mon Brock. Brock: Finally! I’m hungry. Spongebob’s POV: Spongebob: I’ve returned Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Great! NOW GET BACK TO WORK! Spongebob: Ay-Ey Captain! Mr. Krabs: And bring your Cat-Unicorn friend with you in the kitchen. We can’t just leave her sitting there. I have no litter boxes. Spongebob: Okay. C’mon Uniktty! Spongebob and Uniktty walk in the kitchen together. Mr. Krabs: And Patrick... Take yer dog friend with you. Patrick: Ay-Ey Captain. C’mon Poopycorn. I can’t wait to show you my house! Puppycorn: It’s Puppycorn... Patrick: Sorry. Puppycorn and Patrick walk out of the Krusty Krab. And Richard goes up to Squidward. Richard: So... You work here? Squidward: Yeah. And I hate it. Richard: So why do you work here then? Squidward: Because I need money. And when I tried to quit, I ended up staying at that yellow block head’s house. Richard looks through the kitchen window and sees Spongebob with Unikitty talking. Richard: You mean the Sponge? Squidward: Yea... Him... Spongebob: So Unikitty. Can you explain what’s going on right now? Y’know... the thing you were trying to say? Unikitty: Yes. So... There’s this very mean person named Master Frown, who is always making everyone in my home Sad. And just recently, he went over to my town and brought his gigantic robot and destroyed everything! *turns into Sad Uniktty* Now the citizens are in panic and probably injured and I can’t be there to help them! Spongebob: *gasp* That sounds horrible! Don’t cry my friend. I’m sure everything will be resolved in the end. You just have to believe and everything will be okay. And I’ll be there if you need help. Uniktty: *sniff* Thanks Spongebob. Spongebob: No problem my friend. Uniktty and Spongebob then hug. Mr. Krabs: SPONGEBOB ARE YOU WORKING IN THERE?!? Spongebob: Yes Sir! Patrick and Puppycorn’s POV: Patrick: So Puppycorn, what do you like to do? Puppycorn: Well, there’s a lot of things I like to do. I could list them all, but it would take a while. Patrick: Oh no, I would like to hear it all. Puppycorn: Are you sure? It would take a looong time. Patrick: I don’t care. Just list everything you like to do. Puppycorn: Okay... Some things I like to do are- Narrator: One Hour Later... Puppycorn: And that is everything! Wait... Huh? Why did it cut off? Patrick: Oh. That’s just usual for us. They’re called Time Cards. If something goes on for too long that the viewers don’t wanna hear or see, it’ll just play those things and it will say how long that certain thing went on for. But I still know what you said. And I guess we can relate really well! Puppycorn: Wow! That’s Fantastic! But I wanna know, what do you like to do out of all the things I mentioned Patrick? Patrick: What I like to do for most of my day when Spongebob is working, is sit down and Watch TV! Puppycorn: Cool! What’s on TV right now? Patrick: Let’s find out! Patrick then turns on his Television, and sits down. Puppycorn sits on his lap. The television is just static. Puppycorn: Ummm... Patrick? I think you forgot to switch it to Cable mode... Patrick: Are you kidding?! This is my favorite show ever! Puppycorn attempts to leave, but Patrick grabs him and growls cause he doesn’t want him to leave. Puppycorn whimpers. Larry and Hawkodile’s POV: Larry and Hawkodile are lifting weights. Larry: Wow Hawkodile! You sure do have some muscle! Hawkodile: Thanks! I have been working out for years! Larry: Say... Is there anything else you can do with your muscles? Hawkodile: Well, I can do this. Hawkodile flips Larry across the room. Larry: Hey! What was that for? Hawkodile: Nothing. I’m just showing what my muscles can do. And back in my training days, I fight for love. Larry: Hmmm... Fight for love eh? It’s on. Larry and Hawkodile then brawl it out. Larry: You think you’re so tough? Hawkodile: I do! The 2 continue brawling for a minute, the hug it out like what Hawkodile did with Eagleactor. Hawkodile: You And I have a future ahead of us. Larry: We sure do. Plankton and MF’s POV: Plankton: Here we are. Master Frown: The Chum Bucket? What kind of name is that? Plankton: I just ran out of name ideas. Come on in and I’ll show you around. Brock: Better have good food, I’m gonna starve to death. Plankton opens the door and turns on the light. Master Frown: Wow. This place is really rusty and empty. Plankton: Yeah, I know. Ever since I opened this place I have not had ONE. SINGLE. COSTUMER. But you guys, could be one of my first. Master Frown: Sure, just give me whatever you have. Plankton: Alrighty then! One Chum Burger coming right up! Oh Karen! Karen enters the dining area. Karen: Yes Honey? Plankton: Can you start the grill please? I have some costumers! Karen: Finally. But you better not screw it up for them or- PLANKTON!!! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!? Plankton: Karen, meet my new friends Master Frown and Brock. And they’re from... Uh... Where are you guys from? Master Frown and Brock: Frown Town. Plankton: Frown Town! Wait... What the heck is Frown Town? Master Frown: It’s the name of my hometown. My rival, giggles and smiles A.K.A. Uniktty, lives in my hometown’s rival, the Unikingdom. Brock: Actually, The Unikingdom is a country, and the Kingdom part is the capital. Plankton and Karen look at the 2 in confusion. Plankton: Karen just get them the Chum Burgers. Karen: Fine. I’ll be right back with your two’s order. Karen leaves. Plankton: Grab yourselves a table guys. I wanna learn more about you Category:Episode transcripts